


A trip of three nerds

by estionsia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, Irondad, Memes, Other, Trip - Freeform, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estionsia/pseuds/estionsia
Summary: The nerds spend 2 weeks together at Christmas. What terrible adventures will they go on.





	A trip of three nerds

Peter met Shuri and Harley after the events of Thanos killing half of the universe. The three of them quickly bonded over their mutual love of memes and annoying Tony Stark. 

Unfortunately for the trio they soon had to return to their separate homes. Shuri staying in Wakanda, Harley returning to Tennessee and Peter (and Tony) back to New York.

Fortunately they remembered to exchange numbers so every night (despite of the time difference) they facetimed.

* * *

As the winter holidays slowly crept up the teens made some plans. Shuri and Harley would arrive in New York and stay at the tower with Peter. May would then join them for christmas day.

They would arrive on the 17th and leave on the 3rd. That gave them just over 2 weeks.

Peter had been on edge the whole day. It was the 17th, he knew he must of looked really stressed at school but at this point he really didn't care anymore. After school, when he would return back to the tower Harley and Shuri should already be there.  
As the clock ticked to 3.30 the students started streaming out of the classrooms, Peter being one of the first.

* * *

Peter quickly made his way to Happys car, practically bouncing with excitement. Soon enough they were at the tower. 

Peter smiled at the receptionist and pretty much ran to the lift. 

The lift got to the living space and stepped out. Just as he did he felt his spider senses tingling, he whirled around only to find Shuri running at him at high speed. "Peter!" she screamed as she ran into him and crushed him in a tight hug. Also coming round the corner he spotted Harley. "'Sup Peter."

They spent the next few hours down in Peters lab working on random stuff and talking about random memes. At some point Tony came round to check that they were indeed still alive only to find Shuri sitting on the counter filming Peter and Harley, in thick fireproof suits, having a lightsaber fight with the lightsabers they had built earlier that day.

Needless to say Tony left the lab as quietly as he came in.

* * *

At some point the teens had decided to move to the couch, order take out and watch all 5 seasons of Brooklyn nine nine while reenacting vines (which Shuri would secretly post to her Instagram account.) 

They actually made it quite far before finally passing out at 3 am.

3 hours of sleep was definitely not enough, Peter realised the next (the same) morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> so like I read somewhere that Harley will be in a4??? and like Harley and Shuri being an iconic duo???


End file.
